Staying Away is Easier Said Than Done
by GirlInThePaintedMask
Summary: Scarlet and her younger sister, Amber, are runaways. Where else should they end up but Santa Carla. They meet the lost boys and realise the danger. Will they give into the danger or keep running? Will they simply become two more faces that decorate a poll? Rated M for Language and later chapters.
1. Prologue

Prologue

It wasn't always so bad, my life. Before my parents died I was content. That's not to say I got everything I ever wanted, but I got everything I needed. My biological father was Romanian my mother was Spanish. They were immigrants to the united states like many people are, but my parents had a different story to live than thoughts. They met in a old apartment complex. My father was going to school to become a vet and my mother work at the local country club as a waitress. They met in an elevator and in a few years got married and had my sister and I. We were happy I took care of my sister while my parents were at work. Her favorite game was hide-and-seek and we would play it for hours on end waiting for them to come home. One day when I was eight and my sister, Amber, was seven they didn't come home. The train that they took to and from work had derailed and crashed killing both our parents.

The next day we were taken to the local orphanage, since we had no immediate relatives. Though the conditions were terrible we made the most of it, doing our chores to the best of our ability and helping others so they didn't get a beating from the matron, Ms. Harlem.

The day we were taken to a foster home seemed like a blessing, until we arrived. The Sylvesters were the worst people you could imagine. Maria was a coke addict and her husband, Jacob, an alcoholic. During the day he was a stock broker and made loads of money on the stock market, while Maria stayed in her room. I was left to cook and clean for them, and I did it willingly until the day before I turned 18 and Jacob tried to rape me. That was the day my sister did the bravest thing she had ever done in her life. She hit him over the head with a frying pan and we ran away.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Amber's head rested on my shoulder as she slumbered. Her long, dark, red-brown hair moved slightly from the air of the AC of the bus. It was evident she would grow up to be a very beautiful girl. She had very gentle features. Her skin was fair with only a few freckles on her cheeks. Her nose was small and rounded at the tip. Her lips were the perfect shade and large enough to make her look like a doll. Her eyes were an emerald green and she had eyelashes so long she would never need mascara. Her frame was petit but she was quite strong.

I, on the other hand, had shoulder length, black, curly hair. My eyes were icy blue and my skin was fair, like her's, my lips were smaller than hers, only a bit though. My nose was larger but not so much that it overpowered my face. But my body was taller by a good four inches and I was slender but very lean and toned from my days of chores and hard labor. Granted I suppose I was sort of pretty but my sister was gorgeous in comparison.

We were on our way to a place in California called Santa Carla. We'd been traveling for four days on different busses. I was tired of sitting and was anxious to get off. We were only a few minutes away from freedom and my stomach was doing back flips. I could only imagine what it would be like. Amber and I could get jobs and find an apartment. It would be just like old times.

The radio came on, knocking me out of my day dream. "Next stop Santa Carla Beach Side Station."

I shook amber lightly and she groaned a bit as she opened her eyes. "Are we there?" she asked yawning.

"Nearly" I replied smiling.

We stood and got our two, somewhat heavy, back packs, we had to pack quickly so we just stuffed things in our bags.

When we finally got off the bus we stretched and I popped my bag sighing. "Alright I guess we had better go find a motel to stay at for the night it'll be dark in about an hour." I said after glancing at my pocket watch-necklace. We walked down a very colorful pier I could only imagine must be the boardwalk. There were rides of all sorts and everything was neon colored.

We walked into a book shop. The woman at the desk looked up and smiled sweetly. "What can I do ya for?" she asked is a slightly southern accent.

"We were wondering if you could tell us where the nearest motel is." I replied.

She smiled and wrote something on a piece of paper. She handed me the address and telephone number of the place. "It should be just down the way. It's a nice one, free breakfast and all. Purty cheep too."

I smiled nodded my thanks and we set off to find this mysterious motel.

As we walked amber spotted a marry-go-round. She squealed with delight and begged me t go on it with her. I agreed and paid the small fee. We each took a horse and waited for the ride to start.

"Well well, what do we have here?" said a voice behind me.

I turned and looked at the boy who spoke. He was gorgeous. His hair was in a mullet, but it was bleach blond. His eyes were the same icy blue as mine and he wore a black leather trench coat. He was wearing a smirk on his lips when I looked at him.

"What are you pretty young ladies doing out here by yourselves? This place gets pretty dangerous after dark." He said his smirk growing.

I bit my lip. I wasn't sure what to make of this odd boy. Everyone in this placed seemed a bit odd but he was different somehow. Perhaps more intriguing. "Were just having some fun with the money our parents gave us." I replied. I hated lying to people. I was never very good at it but amber was worse so I was always the one that had to do it.

"Those are some pretty big back packs for girls with parents. If I didn't know any better I'd say you were runaways." He replied as though he knew exactly what I'd been cracked a smile and walked closer to me and Amber. "Don't worry I won't turn you in." he chuckled softly. "Every run away ends up in Santa Carla. They won't find you here." He said reassuringly.

"Thanks" I replied quiet ly looking down.

"What your name, If you don't mind me asking?" He questioned.

"Scarlet." I replied looking back at him. "What's yours?"

"David" he replied with a wicked smile.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter two

For that moment, and that moment alone, I felt my breath catch and my heart stop. I couldn't decide whether to be terrified or excited. Amber was being very quiet, leaving all the talking to me.

Suddenly three more boys appeared behind David. One, who seemed to be quite young in comparison, had a similar haircut to David but his hair was curly and longer in the back, and it was a more natural dirty blond than David's. He had a rounder face than the others, like a cherub almost.

The other had hair practically half his own height. It was wavy and he was obviously a rocker. He was older than the other younger one, but they were still goofing off pushing each other behind David.

The last one was dark and his eyes were hooded. He looked like he was more than half native American. He had long dark hair that looked so silky and eyes that were nearly black. I almost couldn't look away, almost.

I looked back to David as the ride stopped. I quickly got off my horse and grabbed my sister's hand. She stood next to me quietly, looking at the floor.

"We have to go." I stated simply starting to walk away.

"Oh come on we haven't even started the party!" the rocker said loudly.

We kept walking, trying to ignore them. I turned my head to see David had his arm extended to keep the boys where they were, a smirk still playing on his lips.

I quickly turned back and we continued to the motel. I knew Amber was just as anxious as I was. I could feel her pulse in her hand.

Once we got to the motel we checked in and got our cards to the room. Amber went to bed complaining of a headache. It was only 7:10 so I decided to go job hunting while she slept.

I knew my best bet was out on the boardwalk. Reluctantly I decided I had to walk it if I were to find anything. I took my ID with me but left my money in the room. I didn't need to get robbed tonight.

I set out walking into all the shops I could find: Clothing shops, piercing shops, surf board shops, movie stores, everything. I found nothing.

I finally decided to head back at 10. My feet hurt from walking and my eyes were tired from all the neon colored rides and signs.

"Hey there babe." Came a gruff voice from behind me.

A shiver went up my spine as I felt breath on the back of my neck. I almost screamed but it wouldn't have done much good. Everyone on the rides was screaming, no one would hear me. I tried to keep walking but the man grabbed my arm and spun me around.

"Damn she's a fucking beautiful chick." Another man in their group said.

They totaled five. They all had colorful hair and they were all greasy and dirty looking. I didn't care much to observe them further but the man that was cutting off my circulation had rancid breath. I knew within moments what they wanted from me. My mind tried a million different ways to lose them or fight them off. Every one failed. I was strong but not strong enough to take on five grown men. My heart sank into the pit of my stomach as I accepted my fate.

"What do you want?" I asked hopping to delay them.

"Why we just wanna show you a good times all." He replied running his fingers through my hair.

"I've had enough fun for one night." I replied simply trying to pry his filthy tentacle of a hand off my arm. I could already tell I would have a bruise.

The man pulled me into a nearby alleyway and his friends stared laughing. I decided now was the best time to detach. I didn't want to remember this if I didn't have to. He started undoing his pants and I closed my eyes and focused my thoughts on Amber. How I wished I had just stayed at the motel with her. The only thing I could do now was pretend I was somewhere else and hope they left me alive afterwards.

As his hands pulled down my pants I screamed. I hadn't really meant to but it had happened. The men just laughed. The toad had his thumbs hooked through my underwear.

But before the worst occurred I heard a lost crack. I opened my eyes and saw David and his boys in a heated brawl with the grime squad.

Realizing this I pulled my pants on quickly and decided a little revenge was in order. David was up against the pig that had tried to rape me and one of his larger goons. I walked up to the pig, turned him around and punched his are hard as I possibly could. He fell back a bit holding his eyes then running back at me. I was ready and kicked the side of his head knocking his to the ground. I smiled triumphantly and kicked him in the groin for good measure.

When I turned around I was greeted with four open mouth stares. The boys had finished with their beatings and the 'grime squad' lie on the ground at their feet. I smiled slightly.

"Guess this means I owe you one." I said still trying to catch my breath.

David smiled. "Well you could start by going to get some pizza with us."

"Yeah just hang out with us. We don't even know you." Said the cherub looking one.

My doubt from earlier disappeared. They had saved my life. If they wanted to get to know me I should let them right? Besides I was a little low on friends at the moment.

"Ok." I replied.

They all smiled, even the brooding one, but just a bit.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The pizza parlor was very busy, even at 10:30 at night. David bought a very large pizza for us all to share and a drink for me. We sat down at a large table in the back, so we could talk a bit more privately. I sat in between the cherub and the rocker.

David gave me a piece of pizza. I didn't really like pizza much but I was hungry and didn't want to be rude so I ate.

"So I guess you haven't properly met the boys yet." David said suddenly. "This is Dwayne," he said motioning to the brooding one next to him. "And that's Paul and Marko." He said pointing to the rocker then the cherub.

"We already know your name." Paul said taking another bite of pizza.

"Well it's nice to meet you." I said simply taking a drink of my soda.

"Scarlet?" Dwayne asked suddenly.

I was surprised to hear his voice. But answered quickly. "Yeah?"

" When we found you…. Um…. Did you have a plan or were you just gonna take it?" he asked.

His frankness took me a bit off gaurd but I recovered and answered truthfully.

"I couldn't have done much. There were five of them, and besides I'm not just living for me. I have to live to keep Amber safe." I answered trying not to make eye contact with any of them.

"But we saw what you could do. You didn't even try to protect yourself!" it was David who spoke this time.

"I didn't really understand why they were so angry. "Look guys I already said thanks. Can we drop it please?" I said taking another drink.

the others looked at each other then back to David. "David maybe..." Marko started but was cut off by David.

"No we can't Princess."

"You shouldn't care so much. You said it yourself, you don't even know me." I said pushing my pizza away and standing up.

"What is it suddenly a crime to care about someone?" David asked standing as well.

"It is when that someone is me. Your not my father David so fuck off!" I yelled. T this point people were starting to stare but I didn't much care. I stormed out of the parlor and walked back to the motel.

I wanted to slam the door so hard it would come off it's hinges but I remembered Amber and held back. Inside my head I was screaming How could he be such an ass? How could he suddenly start critizing my choices like my father? I swear I wanted to pull my hair out.

That night I didn't sleep at all. My mind was to angry to shut off.

* * *

**Sorry it's a bit short but it just made sense to stop here. also a couple of my keys are stuck so please ignore spelling. I'll go through and edit later.**


	5. Chapter 4

_Hey guys sorry i haven't been writing much. School has me super busy and I've been in the science fair. I made it to state! Whoo! anyway enough about me. on with the story!_

A few days after my encounter with the boys amber and I sat in the motel room watching old cartoons and eating twislers. We hadn't stayed out after dark since because of my paranoia and Amber was getting suspicious. I hadn't told her about the 'incident' and as far as I was concerned I never would. She didn't need to be the one that worried, that was my job. I shifted uncomfortably on the bed and got up to get a drink.

Amber watched me as I came back into the room. "Scarlet, is something wrong? You seem like your angry. Did I do something to make you upset?" she asked her eyes sad and questioning.

"No!" I said a bit too quickly. "I mean, I just got into an argument with the guy at the surfboard shop a couple days ago and I guess I'm still mad." I replied.

Amber had a doubtful look on her face and I knew she knew I was lying but she just shrugged and turned back to the tv. I sighed and went to my back pack. I pulled out an iron maiden t-shirt and my black skinny jeans.

"What are you doing?" Amber asked raising her eyebrow.

"I'm getting ready to go out. We're going to have fun. I've been keeping you cooped up in this stuffy room for no reason. Get dressed."

Amber bolted off the bed, twisler still in her mouth, and ran to the bathroom to get ready. As she did I got dressed and made the bed.

When she was done I brushed my hair and did some simple makeup, top eyeliner and mascara. When I was done Amber nearly took my arm off as she pulled me out of the room.  
First we rode the Farris wheel, then one of the roller coasters. When we got off we decided to get some food.

We entered a quaint little Chinese place and ordered some sweet and sour pork with rice and sat down in a booth to wait for our food.

Suddenly there was a jingle of the door opening and a familiar voice said "Hey Ming, just the usual." I knew who it was and I also knew that he would want to talk to me if he saw me so I slouched and hid the best I could without making it too obvious.

"Hey Scarlet!" Marko said as he practically bounded up to our booth.

I straightened up and looked up at him. "Hey." I replied.

"Look, David has been really depressed ever since your argument. He told me to tell you he's really sorry about acting like your dad and he promises not to do it again." He said quite sincerely. "So can you please forgive him so he'll stop moping around?"

I almost laughed at the thought of David moping. I considered what Marko said and nodded.

However Amber had no idea who the hell we were talking about and spoke up. "Who's David." She asked in her bell-like voice.

"Oh he's just…" I began but was cut off by Marko.

"He's my brother. You know, the guy with the mullet." Marko smiled widely, which kind reminded me of the cat from Alice in Wonderland. "I don't believe we have properly met," Marko said to my sister taking her hand. "I'm Marko." He said kissing it and the gently dropping it. My sister blushed brightly and giggled at him.

"I'm Amber." She replied.

"There isn't a name that would such a beautiful girl better." He replied. Jeez he sure was laying it on thick. "Well I'd better go, the boys are hungry and will be expecting their food soon, until next time ladies." He said nodding and then got his food and left.

I looked at Amber and smirked. "You have the biggest crush on him." I stated simply.  
Amber grew red in the face and mumbled what sounded like "Maybe just a little one."

I laughed and teased her about it all the way down the boardwalk.


	6. Chapter 5

When we got back to the room the door was ajar and the room was trashed. Our clothes were all over the room and the money I'd brought with us was gone.

My heart sunk. We still had to pay for tonight if we were going to have a place to sleep tonight. I went to the front desk but there was nothing they could do. The girl tried to help us out but her manager told us we'd have to vacate the room.

I didn't know what I was supposed to do now. We collected out things and headed back onto the boardwalk. We shuffled along until I ran into someone.

I fell on my butt with a thud and looked up. My eyes grew wide.

"Hey, you should watch where you're going." David said with a smirk as he reached down a hand to help me up.

I smiled and took it. His hands were kind of cold, which didn't make any sense because it was probably eighty degrees out here, but I dropped it.

"Thanks." I said dusting off my pants.

"No problem. Hey why do you have your bags? Don't you have a room yet?" he asked raising his eyebrow.

"Well we did but somebody broke in and stole all the cash we had and we got kicked out." I replied with a shrug.

David's eyes flashed with anger at hearing my words but his face quickly softened. "Well you can stay with me and the boys if you want." He offered.

I looked at him in surprise. Amber grabbed my hand and nodded to me. I sighed and nodded as well. "That'd be great. Thank you David."

"Come on the boys are this way." He said motioning for us to follow.

Within two minutes we reached the group of boys around four motorcycles. "Hey boys our girls here got robbed and kicked outta their place. They're going to stay with us for awhile."

"That's cool with us." said Paul with a smile.

That's when I noticed a little boy clinging to Dwayne. He had shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a solider jacket and appeared to be about six or seven.

I smiled at him and leaned down. He hid behind Dwayne. "It's ok, I'm Scarlet." I said holding out my hand. "And you are?"

"Laddie." He said softly moving a little out from behind Dwayne.

"This is my sister Amber." I said motioning. "Do you mind if we live with you and the boys for awhile?"

"No." he answered quickly shaking his head.

"How old are you Laddie?" I asked.

"I'm six and three quarters." He replied straightening up, obviously proud that he was so 'old'.

I smiled at him and remarked on how smart he must be now that he was ten and three quarters.

David coughed and motioned to the bikes. "We should get going. It's getting late."

I nodded and got on his bike behind him while Amber rode with Marko and Laddie with Dwayne. They drove insanely fast but the cool wind felt good against my warm skin and within minutes the ride was over. We had stopped near a cliff just above the ocean. The view was beautiful and the ocean was calm.

David grabbed my hand and led me down some steps into a cave. Despite him leading me I still tripped, luckily David caught me. "Careful, you don't want to hurt yourself." He said sweetly as he steadied me and continued down the path.

Dwayne lit a barrel and the room lit up. It was a large cave with furniture everywhere. I was so busy looking around I didn't hear Paul's spiel about it.

"Magnificent isn't it?" David asked over my shoulder.

"Yeah." Was all I could say in reply.


	7. Chapter 6

_Hey guys got another one up for ya! hope you enjoy it. I tried to get David a little more into character in this one with out losing any connection. The more reviews i get the more i'll write so if you want more gime the reviews! Thanks!_

"Scarlet are you ok?" David asked, waving his hands in front of my face.

I shook my head a bit and looked at him. "Yeah. Sorry it's just so huge."

"Yeah. It used to be a hotel before it took a nose dive, but now it's all ours." He said looking up at the ceiling.

"Awesome." I remarked walking over to the large fountain in the center of the large chamber.

Paul turned on some music and grabbed my hand. He spun me around and around until I was laughing so hard I could hardly breathe. Then Marko joined in with Amber.

Eventually we collapsed on the couch and talked.

"So aside from what happened tonight how have you girls enjoyed Santa Carla?" Marko asked lounging on top of the fountain.

"Well I love it." Amber replied looking up at Marko with a look in her eyes I'd never seen before. Usually she was shy and quite but the look she gave Marko was far more seductive than I could ever had imagined would come from my sister. She walked over to the fountain swaying her hips slightly and I almost couldn't hide my shock.

David looked at Marko and shook his head slightly as if to say don't you dare take advantage of that. It made me appreciate him even more than I previously had. I realized that maybe, just maybe, he actually cared for our well being and wasn't all about getting laid like every other guy I'd ever met.

"Hey you know what would be fun?" Paul asked, to no one in particular.

"What Paul?" asked Marko a bit sarcastically as he jumped down off the fountain next to Amber.

"A game of truth or dare." He smiled wickedly.

"No way." I said putting my hands up. "I suck at that game. I can never come up with good dares."

"Well it's that or spin the bottle." He said his smile growing wider and his eye brows raising mockingly.

"Ugh! Fine! But only a couple rounds." I said, giving in to their childish demands. I saw David smirk out of the corner of my eye and instantly knew I'd given in to easily.

"Alright! Amber starts. Truth or dare?" Paul looked to Amber.

She thought for a moment and replied "Truth."

"Okay. If you had 24 hours to live, what would you do." Paul asked.

"Well I'd probably go cliff diving." Amber said simply.

"But Amber, you're afraid of heights." I said shocked at her answer.

"Yeah I know, but I think it would be different with someone with me." She said looking up through her lashes at me a bit embarrassed.

"I'll take you cliff diving." Marko said seriously, there was no joking smile but his eyes held a look in them that made my insides warm. That's when I realized he liked my sister. At first it seemed like he would flirt with any girl that passed by, but that look changed everything. I smiled to myself. Maybe living here wasn't as bad as it seemed. Maybe if we stuck with these guys we could just make it.

"Your turn Scarlet." Paul said seriously.

"Um… well I guess since we are just starting I'll go with truth as well." I said.

"Okay. I got one that's a bit more serious." He said with a smirk. "Are you a virgin?"

I was taken aback but I didn't show it. I was getting better at keeping a straight face since we'd got here. "Yes." I replied confidently. "Thanks to Amber," _and you guys_ I thought.

"What do you mean by that?" Dwayne asked suddenly hearing the thankful tone in my voice.

"I believe truth only requires me to answer one question per turn, besides you guys don't need to know." I said simply. "Now I think it's David's turn."

"Fine. Dare." He said looking straight at me with a smirk.

I couldn't think of a good dare but luckily Marko had one ready.

"Well since we all know you want to… I say you have to kiss Scarlet for a whole minute!"

David sent a quick glare toward Marko but replied "fine." He walked over to me and to my hand.

I nodded my okay and he kissed me. It was simple really. His lips brushed against mine softly at first, they lips tasted copper-y a bit like blood but I didn't complain. His gloved hand cupped the back of my head and mine went to the side of his face. Too soon the kiss was over but David's eyes flashed and I thought I saw some yellow but that was probably due to lack of oxygen to my brain. I turned and stuck my tongue out at Paul when he wolf whistled at us.

After awhile of playing every one decided to call it quits. The game had gotten less serious and more fun after my kiss with David.

I yawned and stretched up my arms sitting down on the couch. My legs were tired from all the walking; hell all of me was just plain tired.

As if sensing what I was thinking David picked me up bridal style and started carrying me into a dark corridor.

"David what are you doing?" I asked sluggishly.

"Well it's two in the morning and your falling asleep. I figured you would want a comfier place to sleep than on that old couch. Trust me the beds are way better." He said opening a door to a room with a large canopy bed that had white curtains and burgundy sheets. The walls were covered with posters, and drapes the same color as the sheets.

My eyes went wide. This was the most beautiful bedroom I had ever seen. Thoughts dumb home making magazines had nothing on this place.

David set me down on the bed a proceeded to unlace my black converse. I kicked them off and smiled sleepily at him.

"If you wake up before sun down try to find something to entertain yourself okay? We sleep all day mostly so just find a book or something, Dwayne's got a great collection to choose from." He said before he left.

I nodded and ran my hand through my hair yawning.

He smiled and walked out shutting the door lightly behind him.


	8. Chapter 7

_Ok guys i tried to give this some historical meaning too. if you guys like it let me know! otherwise i'll re-do some chapters and make it completely different, and if you like it, that would suck. So don't keep me waiting! Review!_

I dreamt of fire. I was in a burning building. I didn't recognize the room. Everything looked so posh. The, now burning, furniture was obviously antique and the 19th century paintings on the wall were beautiful. It felt like being a palace, well aside from the smoke and flames.

I wore a poofy dress with elegant flower patterns embroidered into the blue French silk. It had silver lace around the edges and a tight bodice. However, it was very uncomfortable. I decided to rip off the skirt so I was less likely to catch on fire and I ran. I ran so fast down every corridor.

A burning log landed on my leg and I let out a scream. I kept running, the flesh on my leg seared, my eyes leaking tears.

My feet were blistered when I found the stairs leading down to the door.

Then I saw him. His shirt was ripped and he was bleeding from his neck. Two puncture wounds were prominent. He looked at me with his ice blue eyes.

"René." He whispered. In a flash he was next to me. He picked me up and carried me toward the door. I started coughing because of the smoke, my lungs burning. I felt something wet on my lip. I touched them with my fingers and when I pulled them away the blood came with them.

After David got me out of the house he set me on the ground a few yards away. There was a bright full moon and the stars seemed to glow brighter than normal. David was frantically yelling over his shoulder, but by then I was coughing so bad that my whole body was wracked with pain. I was desperate for breath but I couldn't breathe.

David looked down at me his eyes worried. I had stopped coughing but my hearing was muted. David had a tear coming from his eye. I reached up to wipe it away but my vision went dark and I died.

David's POV

It wasn't really a dream. Us undead couldn't dream. Instead we relived our pasts. I hadn't relived this scene in a hundred years. Usually I kept it locked away in the depths of my mind, never to be seen again, but ever since I met that girl…

I remember the fire, and I remember begging Max to help me. He was weak at the time but told me that if I let him bite me I would gain all the strength and speed I needed.

I suppose it's obvious that I went through with it, but what other choice did I have? I wouldn't be able to save her if I couldn't get through the huge oak door that was locked from the inside.

The initial pain wasn't so bad. The bite felt like a knife but I felt power rush to my muscles and my throat burn. I almost lost my bearings but then I heard a scream and instantly I was pulled back. René was in trouble and I was the only one that could save her.

I rushed to the house with my new- found speed and rammed through the door with ease. Then I saw her. She was alive, but her leg was badly burnt and she was bleeding. I a flash I was next to her. I carried her out of the burning building and laid her down.

René had been sick for a long time but it was the smoke that killed her. Her tuberculosis finally caught up with her.

I remember Max giving her his blood after she passed but to no avail. She was gone and so was my soul. I became a vampire to save her, and she died anyway. Eventually Max found me brothers so I wasn't alone in my immortality. First came Dwayne. Max and I had traveled as settlers to the "new world". The tribes of natives there were very hospitable to us. That is until they discovered Max with a kill. After that they called us Bé, or demons. We fled to the mountains and became a legend.

After a few years, though a girl and a man from the tribe carried a dying man up the hill. The girl said that he was her brother and that her tribe's medicine could not save him. She wanted him to live and asked Max to change him. Unfortunately when the boy awoke he was full of blood lust. He ran to the human village and killed practically every one there.

We were forced to kill the rest. It was too risky to leave them alive. After words Dwayne took out a flint knife and started carving into a tree. After he was done the word "Croatoan" was visible. He said that it would ward off people from his village. He started on another tree but Max grabbed he shoulder and told him we had to leave.

We traveled to the west into another mountain range. There were many native tribes. Some were docile and left us alone as long as we didn't bother them but soon we happened on a ferocious tribe. They are known as the Mayans. They favored our superiority and believed us gods and Dwayne our guide to the physical world. We lived with them for many years, Dwayne became a shaman and we were given sacrifices. It seemed like the perfect life for a vampire but we knew we couldn't stay.


	9. Chapter 8

_He guys! I really wanna thank everyone who has reviewed. Even though I only got one review for the last chapter, which was very disappointing by the way, I decided to post this next chapter because I had already started on it. However, I will not be writing anymore if I do not get at least 5 reviews. Flamers are welcome, I realize I do not have perfect grammar. I am not an English major, but I do like sharing these stories with people who appreciate them. Any ideas for the next chapter are welcome. I know i can't please everyone but i will take what you have to say into consideration. Thanks again to everyone! now on with the story!_

Scarlet's POV

I woke up with a start. For a moment I panicked till I remembered where I was. My stomach grumbled and I got up. I grabbed my bag and took out a red, plaid skirt and a black tank top. _I wonder if they have a bathtub or something down here _I thought. I opened my door and wondered down the corridor.

Someone had lit torches down the hall so I could see. At the end of it was a large pool of spring water. It was slightly cloudy because of the minerals that had been deposited but I could still make out the bottom.

I decided it was probably as close to a bath as I was going to get so I quickly stripped down into my underwear.

The water was pleasantly warm and not too deep. I could touch the bottom while most of shoulders were still above water. I let myself relax. That night mare had been strange to me. Most of my dreams consisted of random things, most of the time I didn't even dream.

It wasn't like a dream though, more like a memory, but that was impossible. David wouldn't have been in it if it were. He wouldn't have been around then.

I heard someone cough and looked up startled.

"I would have knocked but there isn't really a door." Paul said casually strolling in. "Mind if I join you?" he asked.

I thought about that. I was naked, well mostly naked, in a spring, and Paul wanted to come in. I really should have said no, but I didn't.

"Sure but don't get any ideas." I said moving to the far side of the spring.

"No problem," He said, quickly taking his clothes off, except his boxers, and jumped in.

His splash was fairly large and I couldn't help but laugh as I was soaked.

He flipped his hair back dramatically and laughed with me. Couldn't help but notice his muscles. They were toned but not really muscular. It made me wonder how he had taken on such a large guy like the one from the 'grime squad' without a scratch. It didn't make any sense that he could have pumbled a guy that big so quickly, unless he was a lot stronger than he looked.

"Hey earth to Scarlet." Paul said moving his hand in front of my face.

"Sorry I'm still a little groggy, I just woke up." I replied and shook my head slightly.

Paul smiled and picked me up. "This'll wake you up." He said.

"Paul put me down!" I yelled squirming in his grasp.

"As you wish." He said smirking and dropping me into the water.

"You ass hole!" I yelled splashing him.

"Hey what are brothers for." He laughed splashing me back.

"Brother?" I asked staring at him, my mouth open.

"Yeah, I mean all the boys consider you and your sister part of the family. We like you guys, your cool, for girls anyway." He said.

I rolled my eyes at him and smiled. "You're so sweet I might go into a sugar coma." I said sarcastically.

"It's true though. Besides your David's girl, if we didn't love you it'd be like not loving ice cream." He said his smile growing.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well David was kind of a wreck before you showed up. I haven't seen him smile like that in ages. All the boys are happy for you guys. He may not admit it cause he's as stubborn as a mule but he likes you. A lot." He said. His joking smile had faded and he was more serious now.

I didn't know how to respond to that. I hadn't really thought about how I felt about David, but when I did I realized that his eyes made my heart jump and the smell of him comforted me like nothing else could.

"Your blushing." Paul said softly, pushing my wet hair behind my ear. "Just think about sticking around okay? You're important to us. Don't let that go to waste." He smiled slightly and got out of the spring and put his clothes on. "The others will be waking up soon. Get dressed and we'll go to the boardwalk for food." He said as he walked out.

I got out and gathered up my clothes, walking back to my room. I changed into some new underwear and the clothes I had laid out. I heard my sister giggling outside and Marko's muffled voice. I rolled my eyes and smiled to myself.

I walked out and saw David with a smirk on his face. I walked over to him smiling.

He looked down at me. "So how do you feel about a little trip to the boardwalk tonight?" he asked.

I smiled and nodded my head in reply. Tonight was going to be the best night of my life.


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey guys,**

**So I'm finally done with school for the summer and I decided to update even though I only got four reviews instead of the five I asked for. I know more than 60 people have read this till the end and I've decided that even if I don't get reviews that just means you all like it enough to keep reading. anyway this is my favorite chapter this far so I hope you all like it! Keep reviewing for faster updates and thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

I guess I'd never really noticed how alive the boardwalk was. People were constantly buying tickets to ride roller coasters, and crappie junk food that looked like diabetes on a stick, and the concerts on the beach we always alive with different types of music that all seemed to mix together in a sort of loud drone.

I guess the truth was that I had finally let my guard down for the first time and it opened my eyes to a new joy I'd never known.

The boys decided a little Chinese was in order and they took us to a little restaurant at the end of the boardwalk called "The White Lotus".

David got the big booth in the corner, secluded from the other customers and we tried to figure out what we wanted.

"Their plates are huge here you might want to plan on sharing on with someone else." Paul said and looked at David suggestively.

I rolled my eyes and replied "I'm so hungry I could eat a horse. I don't think I'll need it."

"Suit yourself but I'm telling you I can't even finish a whole plate when I've got the munchies and I'm starving." He said a familiar smile breaking across his face.

I sighed and looked at David. "Do you want to split something?" I asked as nonchalantly as I could manage.

David glance toward me quickly and back down at his menu. "I guess since you'll never to be able to eat that much food on your own. You can pick. I like pretty much everything on the menu." He said placing his menu back on the table.

I finally decided on general toa's chicken and ordered along with the others.

David didn't talk much at all while we waited for our food. He seemed deep in thought and wouldn't acknowledge when I tried to speak to him. Eventually I just stopped trying and sat in silence instead. The boys seemed to notice David's anti-social behavior as well but didn't say anything about it.

When our food came we ate in silence. David's strange mood had seemed to infect everyone at the table. I hated the miserable vibes that everyone was emanating and I decided I'd had enough of David's depression.

"What the hell David? This was supposed to be a fun outing and your fucking it up with your melancholy!" I practically yelled in the middle of the restaurant.

David's head turned to me sharply and his eye's blazed. Oh now I'd done it. He grabbed my wrist roughly and pulled me through the door of the restaurant, and into the next door alleyway.

He turned around to face me as soon as we were far enough. His nostrils were flared and his eyes were intense. I could swear they flashed yellow for a moment.

"David your hurting me." I said looking at my wrist.

He let it go but still glared at me. Man if looks could kill…

"How dare you talk to me like that! In front of them no less!" he yelled stepping closer to me.

"Fuck you David! You accepted me and my sister into your little "family" and that means you have to deal with us." I replied, my hands clenching into fists. "You were ruining everyone's mood because your depressed or something!" I replied angrily.

"I'm not depressed!" he yelled hitting the wall next to him hard enough to take some of the brick off.

"Then what's your problem David?" I retorted throwing my hands in the air.

"You're my problem! Your completely impossible." He said turning around and walking away a bit.

At that point I was about ready to slap him when he did something I really didn't expect. He turned around to face me and walked back quickly to me. He cupped the back of my head and his lips crashed down on mine. I didn't really register what had happened at first, but I found myself kissing him back. His gloved hands, the other on my waist, pulled me closer to him.

My arms wound around his neck as he deepened the kiss. The kiss had never started lustful, but desperate. I knew that this was what he really needed, what he had been trying to keep out of his life for so long.

After what could have been hours or minutes he finally pulled away. I looked at him, breathless due to lack of oxygen. His face remained solemn and he looked down.

"I'm sorry I'm such a dick. It's just that I've spent so much energy and time fighting back emotions like this that it's hard to stop." He said pushing a stray hair out of my face.

"It's ok." I replied stroking his cheek and smiling softly.

He smiled back faintly and grabbed my hand, walking back to the restaurant. The boys had finished eating as w sat back down. The waitress came over and David asked her for the bill and a box for our food. She came back a few minutes later with what we'd asked for and we left soon after.

No one said anything about the ordeal and soon Marko and Paul were shoving each other and goofing off again. Amber held Marko's hand and giggled most of the time.

After a while David leaned down to whisper in my ear. "Do you want to go back to the cave? I think there is something we need to talk about."

I nodded and he grabbed my hand.

"We are going to go back to the cave. We have some things to discuss." He told the rest of the group.

"Alright but no funny business mister." Amber said jokingly.


	11. Chapter 10

**Wow I'm on a roll. I got so caught up in this scene I could't stop writing. Enjoy and review!**

We departed on David's motorcycle and within five minutes we were back at the cave. As soon as we were in David took me to the couch and looked at me seriously.

"Scarlet, you trust me right?" he asked taking one of my hands in his.

I nodded biting my lip.

"Ok then I'm going to show you something I've never shown another person." He said. "Close your eyes."

I did as I was told and sat silently. I felt his fingers touch my temples and suddenly my mind was flooded with images. Images of the centuries, of bloodbaths, of loss, of death. I saw the boys, all so long ago from different eras, their faces distorted into those of monsters.

As the stream ended I opened my eye to a similarly distorted face staring back at me. I knew it was David but his eyes were the color of fire and his teeth had elongated.

I knew I should have been scared but I wasn't. It all seemed so surreal, like I had already known somehow that David was a vampire. Because that's what he was. A vampire.

I found myself reaching to touch his face. At first his flinched but soon relaxed as I explored.

"That dream was real, wasn't it?" I asked, but it wasn't really a question. I already knew the answer.

"Yeah." He replied I a whisper.

I suddenly remembered the blood dripping from his neck before I'd died in the dream. "So you changed to save my life?"

"Yeah, my maker said the power would help me save you, but it was too late." He said. He couldn't look into my eyes anymore.

I lifted his chin, his face had gone back to normal but his eyes still shown yellow. At that moment I did the only thing I could think to do to let him know I forgave him and that I accepted him for who he was. I kissed him.

It was a slow, sweet kiss. His lips brushed against mine, but he hesitated for a moment. Soon though, he put his hand in his favorite spot behind my head and kissed me back. I felt myself smile into the kiss and I placed my hands on either side of his face, pulling him towards me.

As soon as I did I started getting flashes of memories. A secret love, stolen kisses in the garden, a proposal, a plan to elope. I had love David once, and he me. Now that I had a chance to have that again I wasn't going to give it up.

I pushed his trench coat off his shoulders and it fell onto the couch. His arms were muscular and his muscles rolled under his skin.

I broke away from this kiss to breathe while he continued kissing down my neck and gently nibbling on my collar bone. I moaned, which surprised both of us and David looked at me.

The flames had left his eyes and his bad boy attitude seemed to be coming back to him. He smirked up at me and in one fluid motion flipped me so I was on my back on the couch.

I wrapped my legs around his hips and he kissed me again. His teeth raked across my bottom lip and I opened my mouth slightly. He pounced and his tongue was quickly exploring my mouth.

I played with the hem of his shirt. Then I pushed it up, running my fingers over his abdomen. He pulled it over his head quickly eager to kiss me again.

All too suddenly David lifted his head sharply and cursed.

"What is it?" I asked looking up at him then to the mouth of the cave.

"The boys are almost here." He replied jumping of the couch with inhuman speed and putting his shirt and coat back on.

I couldn't help but giggle at the thought of him acting like he was getting caught doing something terrible. I had to admit it kinda turned me on just the tiniest bit.

I heard the boy's motorcycle engines approaching the bluff and quickly fixed my hair. David sat back down and I kissed him once more then lent back on the couch.

The boys came in laughing like crazy with Amber on Marko's back. She was asleep.

"I'm gonna go put her in bed. I'll be right back." Marko said and gave David a knowing look and his famous cheshire grin.

David smirked and I punched him lightly on the arm.

"Hey I thought Amber said no funny business." Paul said sitting down on the edge of the fountain.

"I showed her my memories." David said simply.

Paul's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open a bit. "So she knows?"

David nodded.

"And she didn't freak out? Wow, I guess you're tougher than I thought." He said smiling. "I guess that means you're really a part of the family now."

Marko came back from Amber's room and pulled me up from the couch into a hug. "Welcome to the family sis." He said squeezing me tight.

"Ok Marko. I kinda need to breathe." I said patting his back.

He let go and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. I guess I forget how fragile you mortals are."

I smiled a bit and yawned. It was nearly 4 in the morning and I was tired.

"Come on I'll take you to your room." David said taking my hand gently in his.

"Well in that case we are leaving. I don't wanna hear this." Paul said walking out of the cave followed by Marko.

David laughed but kept walking toward the hall way. I walked behind him slowly. I wanted this to last. When we got to my door he opened it and tugged me inside.

He was kissing me again sweet gentle kisses that made my heart want to explode. He pulled away and kissed my forehead. "Sweet dreams." He said softly looking down at me.

"Stay with me?" I asked biting my lip.

"You have no idea how tempting that is, but I can't. I want to take things slow between us. Your still a virgin and that is special." He said kissing my neck. "I almost lost myself earlier. If we gone much further I probably wouldn't have been able to stop."

"What if I don't want you to stop? It's not like we were taking it slow before. We've been without each other for centuries why shouldn't we have this?" I said running my hand under his shirt.

"Don't do that Scarlet. You have no idea what it does to me. You're going to drive me crazy." He said grabbing her wrist.

I leaned up and kissed him roughly earning a growl from him. I bit his bottom lip playfully as he had done earlier and his chest rumbled.


	12. Chapter 11

**Here comes the lemony lemon. if you don't wanna read it skip this chapter. for those pure souls. Enjoy and Review!**

After awhile he stopped fighting me and his tongue darted into my mouth. I moaned at the sensation and he pushed me up against the wall. I wrapped my legs around him and moaned as I felt his erection through his pants.

In no time his coat and shirt were on the floor and mine was soon to follow. He kissed my neck an down between my breasts.

Suddenly my back was on the bed, my legs still around him and his hands on either side of my head.

In a flash my skirt was added to the pile of ripped and discarded clothing accumulating on the floor. I moaned at the friction he was creating between us as he ground his hips into mine.

I decided it wasn't fair that he still had his pants on so I quickly unbuttoned an unzipped them and pushed them down with my feet. He kicked them off and started nipping at the exposed flesh of my neck.

I arched my back and he undid my bra, adding that to the pile.

For a moment he just stared down at me, taking in my exposed body. He gently massaged them while kissing me, earning yet another moan. I could feel a smirk on his lips at the sounds I was making.

He started kissing and licking down my body, leaving a trail of love bites, but it didn't care. I wanted the whole world to know I was his.

As soon as he got to the area just above my panties my breath hitched in anticipation. I had never done anything like this before and I had to admit I was scared.

David looped his fingers through my waist band and slowly pulled them down. I unconsciously closed my legs.

"Do you want me to stop love?" He asked kissing me again.

"No." I breathed.

I opened myself up to him and he rubbed my thighs slowly. He danced around my entrance with his fingers until he finally started rubbing me. I moaned in surprise, arching my back. He took this as invitation and slipped a finger inside making me practically scream, which he muffled with a kiss.

Then he took my breast into his mouth and gently nibbled on the sensitive nipple. My hand flew to his head pulling him up to kiss me again.

Without warning he added a second finger while using his thumb to rub my clitoris. I could feel the warmth in me growing stronger and I groaned in pure pleasure. "Oh god David, yes." I whispered, breathless.

I bucked my hips in rhythm with his fingers and I fell over the peak. "David!" I screamed as I rode out my orgasm.

He smirked and moved down the bed till hi head was at my entrance.

"What are you doing?" I asked looking down at him.

"I want to taste you." He said licking up my thigh. Then he dipped his tongue down and I damn near lost my mind. Bucked my hips and he growled into me, the vibrations adding to my pleasure. I was close to my peak again and I was writhing under him, moaning his name, and whispering sweet nothings.

I came again tugging on the sheets of the bed. David pulled himself back up to kiss me. I could taste myself on him and I wrapped my legs around him again. It was his turn to moan at the feeling of my wetness through the thin piece of fabric separating us.

I flipped over on top of him and he gladly complied. I tugged teasingly at the hem of his boxers before quickly pulling them off. I almost couldn't believe how big he was and I really had no clue how I was going to pull this off.

I lightly touched the tip of him and he growled again, his eyes flashing. Eventually I started pumping him up and down earning many groans and grumbles.

Soon I had built up enough confidence to take him into my mouth. I couldn't take the whole thing but I got a large portion and used my hands on the rest.

A few minutes later he came and pulled me back up.

"Are you sure you're a virgin? Because you do that way too well." He said a smirk coming back to his face.

I couldn't help but giggle at that. "You're so full of shit." I said kissing him again.

He rolled us over still kissing me and settled between my legs. He was rock hard again and ready for me.

"You're absolutely sure about this?" he asked unsure it was a good idea.

"yes." I said bucking my hips in impatience.

He positioned himself at my entrance and slowly pushed in.

"Oh fuck." He said.

I could tell he was really trying to be gentle with me and I found out why when he broke through my barrier. I shut my eyes and breathed trying to distract myself.

"It's ok love it'll be over soon." He said kissing all over my face.

Soon the pain was replaced with a warm tingle and I bucked my hips.

David needed no more invitation. He started thrusting into me harder and deeper. My thought's clouded together and all there was was David.

I racked my nails down his back leaving slightly bloody marks an earning a loud growl from him.

Soon I started to feel the tingle increasing and burning inside me. I felt myself clench as I climaxed for the third time that night, but David wasn't done just yet. Taking the challenge I pushed him back on to the bed and strattled his hips. I started rocking my hips back and forth.

I laced my fingers through his while I increased my speed and rode him. Finally he came for me and I fell to his side completely exhausted. He smiled down at me, wrapping me in his arms, and kissed my forehead.

"I love you Scarlet, and I'm never going to lose you again. I promise."

I drifted off to sleep in his arms after that.


End file.
